


New Region, New Champion

by KitKatKamisa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Champions League, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League, Pokemon Trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatKamisa/pseuds/KitKatKamisa
Summary: Training together for years and currently residing in Hoenn, Akamastu Kaede and Saihara Shuichi finally decide to start a new journey.Over in Kalos, Momota Kaito and Harukawa Maki are thinking of doing the same thing, leaving Kalos behind.A new region has opened up, the region of 'Veilua', and trainers are flocking to the scene. Competitors are fighting for championship as a new league is built from the ground up. But who'll be crowned champion?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	New Region, New Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new adventure in the new region, Veilua!

A pair walked together under the shining sun, Pokémon companions running by their sides. A soft breeze brushed by, blonde and navy hair flying out with the wind. "Ah, this feels nice." A voice soft yet melodious spoke up, leaving pink lips and fading out. Her friend muttered in agreement, shielding his face under a black cap. The two were like day and night, one standing out, bright and cheerful, the other, receding and gloomy. But that didn't change anything. Her hand reached out to grab his, taking him along with her to the edge of a cliff side, high above the crashing waves of the ocean below. "We're almost there. This is gonna be so much fun!" She started to bounce on the balls of her feet, her other hand reaching up to plum eyes as she stared out across the ocean waters. "What do you think? Are you excited about this?" Her eyes bore into moon grey, soft and encased with long lashes on a pale face. "Maybe. I'm not too sure about this. This region only just opened up." He was cautious, overthinking every little detail that came to mind. "Aren't you a little scared, Kaede? Anything could be over there."

Kaede rolled her eyes with a light shake of her head, a small smile resting on her round face. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, trying to reassure the nervous boy. "C'mon. What's the worst that could happen? We've been here in Hoenn for so long! We can find so much more over in Veilua!" Her eyes sparkled, but the other merely looked away, a hand clenching and unclenching his unzipped black hoodie. "Shuichi, look at me." He glanced up, gaze unsteady and unsure. "It'll be fine. Trust me! Plus, I'm sure your Pokémon are looking forward to this just as much as I am." She gestured to their Pokémon, an Absol and Brionne practically emanating with curiosity. Shuichi merely shook his head with a soft sigh, contemplating his choices. But as he looked up into Kaede's twinkling eyes, he felt his will waver. "Alright. I'll go with you." Kaede let out a loud cheer, wrapping her arms around Shuichi in a tight hug as she screamed for joy. She pulled back after a few moments, but kept her hands clasped on Shuichi's shoulders, a fire blazing in her eyes. 

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Her Brionne jumped up to her shoulder, laying over it with a bright smile on her face. Shuichi's Absol padded over to his side, a humming growl rising from her throat. They all turned back to look at the view, staring over at the edge of the new region. They took it all in, the way the trees bathed in golden sunlight swayed with the breeze, small silhouettes of Pokémon roaming about, and the crystal clear waves climbing up the rocky edges, only to fall back down into the water with a loud _splash_. With one final glance, the two trainers walked away, hand in hand and Pokémon at their sides. It was time for a new journey to start. 

_~=~=~=~=~=~=~_

"Fletchinder, flame charge, go!" Said Pokémon dived down with fire encasing its body, slamming into a weakened Koffing, taking it down and fainting it. Fletchinder's trainer cheered and whooped, jumping around as his Pokémon flew around him, Koffing's trainer sulking as she brought her Pokémon back into its Pokéball. "Haha! I win, you lose! You're never going to beat me!" The kid just rubbed his win in, laughing as Fletchinder returned to its Pokéball. The girl just huffed and stalked off, leaving the boy to his own devices. He turned away and walked off, a huge smile stretched across his face. He bummed to himself and raised his arms behind his head, holding it high as he walked. A whistle sounded nearby, leaving the lips of a tall purple haired teen. A Staraptor stood to the side, preening his feathers and sheltering under the shade of a willow tree. His trainer slouched over a park bench, one arm hanging outside the purple coat he wore. He reached over with his other hand to pet Staraptor, who leaned into his touch with a soft chirp. 

"Man. I really wanna have another battle with Maki when she gets here. We have some new moves to show her." He looked down at his Staraptor who merely nodded in agreement. "We're definitely gonna win this time, for sure! There's no doubt about it." He stood up, leaving the bench and beckoning his Pokémon to follow. The large bird jumped up, taking to the sky and circling his trainer from above. The teen walked off and down towards the town square of the Kalos region. He walked around with mild intrigue, watching the people and Pokémon pass by, mingling into colourful blurs all around him. He started to hum a little tune to himself before a buzz started in his pocket. He whipped out his Rotom phone and answered the call, not bothering to read the contact name. "Yo! What's up?" He asked, looking up to make sure his Pokémon was still following his distant figure. 

A sigh followed his question. " _Need I respond?_ " The voice - female, most likely Maki, the teen identified - retorted with a slightly irritated tone. The teen laughed lightly at the question as he choked out a "no" in response. He regained himself just as Maki continued. " _Just turn to the right. I'm over by the station. Don't make me wait any longer then I have already, Kaito._ " Turning his head to the right, Kaito saw the unmistakable blood red eyes staring into his very soul. With a slight shudder running down his spine, he started to make his way over. He stretched out his arm as his Staraptor came shooting down, spreading his wings wide to catch himself in time to settle down on the outstretched arm. Kaito grabbed out a Pokéball and touched it to his Staraptor, the Pokémon turning red and disappearing into the ball. He clipped the Pokéball back to his belt as he came to a halt in front of Maki who stood with a Blaziken as her side. The Pokémon stood tall and menacing next to his much shorter trainer. 

"You said we were going somewhere, right? Where to?" He asked, watching as Maki took out her Rotom phone and opened up an app. "Look at this." She turned the phone to the other as she continued. "A new region just opened up. We should head over as soon as possible.” Kaito's eyes lit up like a light bulb, shining bright before looking back to Maki, a grin splitting impossibly wide adorning his face. “What’re we standing around here for, then? We gotta go now!” He grabbed Maki’s hand and started to race to the nearest station, Maki’s Blaziken easily keeping pace with the eccentric teen. Maki’s complaints of being dragged fell on deaf ears as Kaito whirled into the station as fast as lightning, rushing to the booking clerk the moment he laid eyes on her. He skidded to a halt and ripped open his bag, finding his wallet and slamming down a stack of Pokédollars and staring down the clerk with a burning gaze. “Two tickets to the new region please.” Startled and slightly scared, the clerk just nodded and grabbed the money to process, before ripping two tickets off and handing them to Kaito. “Thanks!” He smiled pleasantly and took the tickets, dragging Maki down to the station’s platform. 

They stood waiting for the train in relative silence, Maki finally returning her Blaziken to his Pokéball. Kaito turned to look at his companion who merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. “This is gonna be fun! Right, Makiroll?” Her eye twitched at the nickname, but she otherwise shrugged in response. “We need to see the new elite four members get chosen. Best to strategise before you start busting through them, ya know?” He chuckled at himself as he watched the tracks like a hawk stalking prey. “This coming from the meathead who thinks physical moves are better then literally anything else.” Maki curtly retorted, though there was a tinge of a laugh on her words. But Kaito just took it in stride, boasting about his “foolproof plan” that is bound to lead him to victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede & Brionne  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CL2xNwUrVsc/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Shuichi & Absol  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CL6oKENLxEu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
